


It Hurts But It May Be The Only Way

by orphan_account



Series: Shassie High School AU [6]
Category: Psych
Genre: Angst, Another Fic With A Disturbing Lack Of Pineapples, Blink and You'll Miss It Mention Of A Breakup, M/M, Pine Trees
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-31
Updated: 2014-08-31
Packaged: 2018-02-15 11:44:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2227770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone agrees that Shawn is being an idiot. Even Shawn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Hurts But It May Be The Only Way

**Author's Note:**

> Title from (the totally awesome) Maroon 5 song 'Nothing Lasts Forever'

Juliet stared at him in horror as Carlton recounted the events of the other night.

"I- I can't- Wow." She finished.

Carlton's ears were burning as he shut his locker, turning away from Juliet and avoiding her eyes.

"So, he didn't kill you?" She asked, following down the hall. He wondered sometimes why he was friends with someone so overly perky. 

"No, he didn't kill me," he rolled his eyes. "Obviously."

"What about Shawn? Have you guys talked about it?" 

Carlton didn't answer, not because he didn't want to. Well, exactly because he didn't want to. Shawn had been avoiding him since Carlton had left his house Saturday. 

Every phone call, every text message, was completely ignored. He'd even seem Shawn in the hall, but the younger boy just sped away in the other direction.

"Oh, Carlton. I'm sorry."

Carlton just grunted in response and walked into their shared English class. 

~~

"Shawn, you're being an idiot. More of an idiot than usual." Gus told him as he picked at the food on his lunch tray.

"Gus, buddy, don't you think that was a bit harsh." 

"No, _Shawn_ , I don't. You're sitting here pining for your _boyfriend_."

"I am not pining. I don't pine. I am not a tree, Gus." 

The look Gus gave him, if it were bottled and distributed, could kill someone. Luckily, Shawn had grown immune to it. "Listen, I'm just speeding up the inevitable." Shawn announced seriously.

"No, you're being an ass. Lassiter loves you, and I know, somewhere in that twisted, insecure little head of yours, that you love him too. Why are you-"

"Gus, can we not?"

Gus gave him another, completely different, but still scathing, look and left the table. Times like this, Shawn would normally turn to Lassie for comfort, but he couldn't. Well, he could, if knew where Lassie was.

He caught the stares he was getting from the people around him, who were used to seeing ShawnandLassiter engage in some (light) PDA during lunch. But Shawn was alone and Lassie wasn't anywhere in the vicinity and he knew that the scandal of this would be all over school before lunch ended. 

Shawn sighed and stood, and ~~screamed~~ got a little startled when Gus appeared at his shoulder. 

"Lassiter got sent to the principal's office." 

Saying Shawn was shocked would be an understatement. Lassie must have done something awful, like killed a puppy. He was every teacher's pet, hell, some even flirted with him ~~(Mr. Collins)~~. Lassie refused to call it flirting but Shawn was more observant than Lassie was. 

Shawn rushed past Gus to Principal Crocker's office. He hoped he hadn't missed Lassie, but he was also worried if he would want to see Shawn at all.

**Author's Note:**

> Am I overusing the HTML???
> 
> and btw, not that I care or anything, (ha) but I love yall for sticking with this ^_^ kisses for you
> 
> Oh and also, I sincerely apologize for these(albeit sucky) cliffhangers


End file.
